DÍA 17: TOQUE
by Degel DKG
Summary: Vuelve y revuelve que me muero de frío sin tu presencia. Este fic participa en el Mes NejiTen 2017. Skalteo.


Este fic participa en el Mes NejiTen 2017, del foro "El NejiTen no ha de morir."

 **Día 17: Toque.**

 _Skaltear._

…

…

Se encontraba en medio del insomnio, viendo y repasando fotos, publicaciones en las redes sociales. Ya era la cuarta noche que no podía dormir, probablemente por el estrés del último semestre de la universidad o la costumbre de dormir pocas horas.

Una foto de sus contactos llamó la atención, era solo un conocido, dio un toque a la foto para que se ampliara. Pudo verla con claridad. Quiso guardarla en su dispositivo móvil, pero un mal toque gracias a la falta de sueño, re direcciono a un perfil algo peculiar.

Al principio quiso ignorarlo, pero algo le llamo la atención de ese perfil, era el Nick name del usuario. _N H_ , es como si no quisiera que se enteraran de su nombre o procedencia, le pareció fascinante. Vio un poco la información de perfil, no tenía mucho, solo soltero. Su sexo: era hombre. No decía algo de su ubicación, estudios o trabajo. Observó su foto de perfil, la amplio. Era la sombra de una persona con las manos en los bolsillos. Se preguntó si era la sombra de aquel chico. La foto de portada era una ciudad de noche, pareciera tomada de un mirador.

Husmeo un poco en fotos. Encontró algunas frases en las cuales lo etiquetaron, pero no había fotos, o por lo menos no donde saliera el específicamente. Donde se distinguiera quien fuera él. Se empeñó en buscar un poco más. Se fue a los recuerdos de hace un mes, tres meses, un año y aun no deducía quien era ese supuesto _NH_. Empezó a suponer que era un perfil falso, puro spam, pero la curiosidad de la castaña no dejaba de insistir. Volvió a la página de perfil, mostraban sólo algunas publicaciones. La mayoría eran videos de cortometrajes, cine de arte, algunos más de obras teatrales. Publicaciones diferentes a los perfiles. Subió de nuevo a sus datos personales, para ver si omitió algún detalle. Había visto todo completamente. Decepcionada de su búsqueda, decidió dejarlo por la paz, quiso ver por último instante la foto de perfil. Fue víctima de nuevo de su mala puntería, un me gusta, se vio reflejado en esa foto. Sin querer había dado un toque mal. Lo único que pudo hacer fue salir rápidamente de su red social. Decidió dormir, estaba haciendo muchas tonterías.

Su celular timbró inmediatamente que lo dejó. Una solicitud de amistad se asomaba en la pantalla de notificaciones. Era el misteriosos _NH_. Dudó en aceptar la solicitud, pues le pareció extraño la respuesta inmediata pero… ¿Qué más podía perder? Era su oportunidad de ver quien era ese hombre. En dado caso que fuese un acosador, simplemente lo bloquearía. A parte ella solo tenía de personal la foto de perfil, nunca mostraba o etiquetaba los lugares donde frecuentaba. Tampoco tenía algún dato importante sombre su vida personal y su perfil no era público. Acepto la solicitud.

De inmediato viajo al perfil de dicha persona y algunas fotos se hicieron visibles. Una de ellas le llamó la atención. La torre Ifel estaba de fondo, y un rostro de perfil con poca luz enfocado. La poca luz definía sus rasgos, eran muy sutiles y finos, ojos grandes, se alcanzaban a ver que eran grises a través de los anteojos, cabello largo. Al parecer su piel era blanca.

 _Hola ¿Quién eres?_ Apareció en la burbuja del chat. Era del sujeto misterioso y aparentemente interesante.

 _Hola, me llamo Tenten_. En primera instancia pensó en disculparse para enmendar su "error", pero primero le seguiría el juego. Y ¿Tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

 _Neji. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Tenten?_

 _23 ya casi cumplo los 24…_

Algunos datos verdaderos salían de sus dedos, otros totalmente falsos, aunque sin mucha importancia. Empezó la conversación con preguntas básicas; nombre, edad, cosas que les agradaban, cosas que les disgustaban. Ella hacía un par de bromas, el sólo escribía puntos suspensivos, cuando no le agradaba algo o cuando no le daban gracia alguna de sus bromas. Cuando la charla parecía estancarse, Tenten se las ingeniaba para sacar temas de conversación, buenos temas, los cuales a él le parecían de interés, o por lo menos así lo daba entender. A pesar de ser unos desconocidos se empezaban a entender muy bien. Se parecían interesantes o al menos eso aparentaba.

Dieron las cuatro de la mañana y sus ojos querían mantenerse abiertos, pero el sueño la venció. Los rayos de luz se colaban por la ventana y ella despertó sobresaltada. Se había despertado tarde y con el celular en mano. Se había quedado dormida a media conversación. Varios signos de interrogación y un "buenas noches" era lo último que escribió Neji. Qué remedio, llegaría a la segunda hora. Mandó un rápido mensaje de buenos días y una disculpa por quedarse dormida a mitad de su charla.

En todo el día estuvo en espera del mensaje de respuesta. Ni siquiera se había conectado. Chasqueo la lengua y guardo su celular, no quería que le inquietara el tema. Se puso hacer las notas pertinentes de su materia.

…..

…..

…..

…

Recién se levantaba, había sido una noche muy ajetreada en el trabajo, y ya era hora de empezar hacer sus labores, había dormido un poco más de la cuenta. Se había decepcionado un poco por cómo había terminado la conversación con aquella chica llamada Tenten. Le pareció interesante, no lo podía negar. También entendía un poco por qué se había quedado dormida. Él trabajaba por las noches, salía a las 6:00 de la mañana, llevaba así un par de años, ya se había acostumbrado a la vida nocturna. Por las tardes se dedicaba a dar clases de física y de robótica, por las noches trabajaba en Investigaciones con un par de colegas. La verdad es que no se quejaba, le iba bastante bien.

Nunca abrió el perfil de aquella chica, por algún motivo la frase que iniciaba su perfil le gustó demasiado ya que citaba a un autor que a él le encantaba. Desde ahí le pareció atrayente, por eso le envío la solicitud de amistad.

Decidió perder unos minutos más para investigar aquella chica, Tenten. El nombre de su perfil era Amma-TE. Era gracioso, hacía juego de palabras con su apellido y nombre. Amplio la foto de su perfil. Lo que llamó su atención fueron sus ojos, a pesar que la foto de perfil era bastante común, sus ojos llamaban mucho la atención, no eran de color, pero había algo en ellos que lo cautivaron. Eran color chocolate. Otro aspecto llamativo de la chica, era su peinado curioso, dos chongos. Salió una sonrisa de lado, se veía bastante curiosa, por último su sonrisa, se veía sincera.

Repaso algunas publicaciones, la mayoría era de cosas graciosas, curiosas, sarcásticas y de animales. Algunas frases citadas de autores reconocidos, compartía enlaces de algunas bibliografías y al parecer también escribía algo de poesía. Definitivamente, no trataba con cualquier chica. Fue a sus datos principales, suspiro de alivio al ver Soltera. Eso le dio tranquilidad.

Según la fecha de su cumpleaños tenía unos 23 años y estudiaba la Lic. En Artes escénicas. Alzó una ceja, todo lo contrario a él. Entonces empezó a buscar y rebuscar fotos y se había encontrado con cosas fascinantes. Escenarios que jamás en su vida pensó ver.

La foto que de inmediato abrió fue una donde tenía sus pies hacia arriba recargados en un árbol. Su cabello extendido y sus manos a un lado, relajadas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Parecía que ahí estaba soñando algo agradable. Estaba con un vestido, al parecer blanco, estaba en color sepia la foto.

Hubo otra foto en la cual ella estaba recargada sobre un marco de la ventana, viendo el amanecer, con su cabello de igual forma suelto. Su mirada lo volvía a cautivar. Algo tenía esa chica que no la dejaba de mirar. Asi estuvo contemplando la mayoría de sus fotos. En donde estaba en sesión de fotos, donde estaba en los telones, cuando era espontanea, cuando era ella.

Pocas mujeres causaban ese revuelo de sensaciones en él. Era casi imposible que una completa desconocida le atrajera de tal modo.

Sin querer el tiempo se fue entre fotos e imaginación. Se le había hecho tarde. Antes de continuar con sus actividades comunes, le envío un mensaje, diciéndole que la vería en la noche.

Su palabra era oro. En la noche, la volvío a contactar. Una sensación muy grande llego a él, quería conocer su voz. Se la imaginaba un poco chillona, escandalosa.

 _Perdón si mando audio, estoy un poco ocupada terminando un diseño de escenografía, pero cuéntame ¿Qué tal tu día?_

Parecía que le leía la mente…Escucho su audio, le agradaba su voz. Definitivamente no era suave, pero si amable. También era fuerte y segura, no tanteaba al hablar. Le agrado demasiado. Se animó por enviarle un audio.

 _No te preocupes, así es más fácil…_ Pretexto para seguir escuchando su voz.

…..

…..

….

….

Después de un par de audios, se dio cuenta que era parlanchina, risueña, espontanea, tal cual lo sugerían las fotos. ¡Quería conocerla! Necesitaba conocerla.

Pasaron más noches que días. Los días parecían muy largos, ansiosos por encontrarse una vez más por las redes sociales. Se empezaron a contar todo después de sobrepasar la barrera del desconocido. Se habían hecho honestos ambos. La idea de ser algún tipo de psicópata se les esfumo al verse por primera vez en Web Cam. Ambos estaban algo nerviosos, no era una cita ni nada, pero la curiosidad y las ansias de conocerse no pudieron con ellos. Ella fue la de la propuesta. De nuevo en la noche viéndose. Ella esperando que él le mandara un mensaje para conectarse.

Al principio no sabían que decirse, era extraño, ya llevaban varios meses de amistad, pero nunca sin verse. Les costó un poco de trabajo interactuar. Pero, al paso de los minutos agarraron la suficiente confianza para continuar con su reconocimiento. Fueron más allá. Neji, le enseño parte de su oficina, proyecto, inclusive le presento a uno de sus colegas. Ella, le enseñó parte de su casa, saco algunos vestuarios que había diseñado. Si, ella no iba para actriz, iba ser directora cinematográfica y a Neji le encantaba el cine.

Y entonces siempre esperaban la noche para verse, para encontrarse. No estaban muy seguros de quien empezó con el primer "Te quiero" lo más probable es que ella. Tenten era más abierta con sus sentimientos, el era más reservado, sin embargo, no significaba que no los sintiera. Lo sentía demasiado.

Pasaron a la siguiente etapa, dar sus números telefónicos. Querían siempre estar en contacto, saber uno del otro. Saber que estaban bien. ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido en su día?

Tenían todo en contacto, menos su piel. Habían hablado tanto que ya hasta distinguían su tipo de voz, se habían aprendido tanto, que con solo escucharse ya sabían el sentimiento que tenían en ese momento. Por ejemplo, ella, hacía muchos cambios de voz, dependiendo que quisiera expresar en ese momento. Cuando quería algo, era chillona, haciendo que Neji cumpliera alguno de sus caprichos. Un ejemplo muy claro, es que hizo que se hiciera una coleta con su cabello largo. Una vez cuando estaba enferma o le dolía la cabeza, por extraño que pareciera, su voz era angelical, la hacía más suave que en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Era gruesa y agresiva cuando se enojaba o algo no le parecía. También dejaba de hablar. Pero a pesar de todos esos cambios le parecía muy bonita su voz.

Neji, al contrario de ella, era muy neutral su voz. Sólo elevaba o bajaba su tono dependiendo de la situación. Aunque ciertos matices se asomaban un poco cuando estaba feliz, era un poco más suave. Cuando estaba enojado, era totalmente gruesa. En general era tranquila. Pero ella ya podía notar esos matices. Matices que su oído detectaba, se había vuelto sensible a ellos.

Lo espero aquella noche de marzo, nunca se conectó.

Entonces el tuvo un pésimo día. Necesitaba de ella, necesitaba de su piel. Necesitaba de sus abrazos, los cuales, sólo existía en su imaginación. Su padre había muerto de alguna enfermedad del corazón. No supo muy bien como pasó, pero fue súbito. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su padre. No pudo decirle cuanto lo sentía por no pasar más tiempo con él, por no decirle cuanto le quería, por guardarle un poco de rencor por errores de la paternidad. Se aisló del mundo. No quería saber nada de él.

Su última conexión fue el 5 de octubre, estaba a 18 del mismo mes. No respondía llamadas, mensajes o algo. Ni siquiera había alguna pista de él.

Tocarón la puerta de su casa, debía de ser otra alumna o una maestra más que le quería dar sus condolencias con sexo o que sabía él. La abrió fastidiado. Su aspecto no era el más horrible, pero para la pulcra persona que era, sí.

Y de pronto reconoció esos ojos, esa mirada, esa cara. En verdad era Tenten. Había viajado a su ciudad sin previo aviso. Ella, tan bonita como siempre, tan simple, tan espontanea, se encontraba ahí parada en frente de él. No supo que hacer. ¡Pero ahí estaba!

Sus ojos se dilataron y sus músculos se tensaron n cuando sintió un abrazo cálido, sincero, teniendo la piel que añoraba desde hacía un año y meses que le conocía.

 _Todo está bien, ya estoy aquí. Me alegra que estés bien, me tenías muy preocupada._

Su suave voz retumbaba en sus oídos. La sensación era más agradable aún. También la abrazó y en verdad supo que todo iba a mejorar, porque ella, sin saber mucho de él, estaba ahí. Porque ya no había más kilómetros de distancia, ya no había más redes que sólo los conectaban. Al fin estaban juntos, en el momento menos esperado.

Y le pareció la gloria sentir sus labios en su mejilla. Ella era la gloria.

Para ambos las sensaciones aumentaron al 1000%. Entonces sabían que se habían reconocido, sin conocerse. Habían explorado rumbos inimaginables y por eso estaban ahí juntos, seguirían juntos por toda una vida.

…..

…

Espero que les haya gustado.

 **El insomnio me recuerda tiempos felices, en la felicidad que me diste, la que me das, con solo el milagro de tu existencia.**

 **T.A. FEMH**


End file.
